Gumball Always Spoke Like This
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: After an accident involving missing the steps while carrying something heavy, Darwin and Anais notice that Gumball is acting rather...differently for the lack of a better word...One-shot.


**Hey peeps! Welcome once again to a one-shot by me! Nothing else to say, enjoy...**

Gumball, Darwin and Anais had a rather unusual task today: transport the broken PC to the shop to get it it fixed. And now they were getting ready to do so.

They were planning on carrying everything briefly from the bedroom to the top of the stairs and get past those with one or two pieces at a time, and finally get it on a four-wheeled cart to get to the store.

"Okay, looks like we're gonna have to team up to carry the whole thing". Gumball commented as the three stood in their bedroom, facing the now-separated and stacked up PC.

"Yeah, it looks like it". Darwin added.

"Could be worse". Anais said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We should get started then". Darwin said then approached the PC, followed by his brother and sister.

The three circled all the pieces, took a deep breathe each and then put their hands under the monitor, which had everything else above it.

"Ready?". Gumball inquired. He was met with two nods from Darwin and Anais.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3!". Gumball counted rather quickly and just as said, they gathered all the strength they had and used it to lift everything.

"Not bad". Darwin commented, admiring their teamwork.

"Let's head for the door". Anais commanded. Their brothers followed.

Slowly and steadily, the trio eventually made it to the stairs. They got ready to drop off the things they were carrying and take a small rest.

"Gumball, look out!". That was suddenly heard from Anais, but she was already too late.

Gumball didn't notice that he had his back turned while being literally a few millimeters from the stairs. He took another step behind but didn't find any surface to put his foot on.

The next thing he knew, he was falling behind while screaming helplessly.

Everything went black after that...

A little while later.

"Gumball, are you alright?". A muffled voice asked.

"Gumball, talk to me!". Another one went.

Gumball eventually opened one eye, seeing four worried figured crouching near him.

"Look, he's waking up!". Anais pointed out.

She, Darwin, Nicole and Richard wait for Gumball to wake up fully. He does so while groaning.

"Are you alright, dear?". His mother asked him.

The feline observed them before finally speaking up.

But the words and the tone shocked his family.

"Gumball is okay". He said in a monotone, quiet voice.

Everyone jerked back while breathing a gasp of shock. They exchanged worried glances before Darwin asked him.

"Gumball, are you okay? What are you saying?". He said.

The blue cat was rather puzzled, that being readable from his current facial expression.

"Gumball always spoke like this". Gumball defended himself.

"No, you didn't. Stop messing with us or you'll be sorry". Nicole threatened angrily.

"Wait mom, I think he's sincere". Anais reasoned.

"Of course Gumball is sincere. Gumball will be going now". Gumball said again, then left the four looking after him in disbelief.

"What just happened?!". Richard asked frantically, grabbing his bunny ears for effect.

"I think Gumball has amnesia". Anais replied.

"Amnesia?!". The other three repeated after her in shock.

"But it didn't affect his memories so he most likely still remembers the important people in his life". Anais added.

Darwin, Nicole and Richard sighed in relief.

"He doesn't seem to remember the accident that just occured. And it looks like it affected his speech pattern. He's using illeism now". The small rabbit carried on.

"What's that?". Darwin inquired.

"It's the act of referring to oneself in third person instead of first person". Anais explained again.

"What about the new voice tone?". Nicole asked.

"It's most likely a side effect. And it suits that speech pattern somehow". Anais finished.

"We better call a doctor!". Nicole shouted frantically again before grabbing her cellphone, ready to dial.

"Wait mom!". Anais yelled, stopping her mother in time.

"What?". The latter asked, puzzled.

"Let's give it time and see how it goes with other people. I could estimate a week to be the maximum". Anais suggested.

Her family didn't know why, but they felt like agreeing with that so they nodded.

"Okay then, we'll keep you guys updated on how it goes to school tomorrow". Anais looked at Darwin then to her parantes, getting a nod from the three.

 _Cuts to a montage of people reacting the the new Gumball over the week:_

 _At school:_

"Uh..."

 _While on a date with Penny:_

"Uh..."

 _Out on the street:_

"Uh..."

 _Even at home:_

"Uh..."

Back to Anais and Darwin in the bedroom.

"Well looks like everyone in the town is weirded out. We have to get the old Gumball back". Darwin said with determination and a fisted fin.

"Yeah, and I think I have just the perfect plan to do so". Anais said smugly.

"Call a doctor?". Darwin nonchalantly asked.

Anais' smug face dropped and she sighed heavily.

"That's not needed. Just do as I will tell you now". Anais said.

Darwin approached his sister and let her whisper the plan to him.

"Okay, I got it". He said as he nodded.

"I'm counting on you". She said.

Darwin immediately flew out of the room and went downstairs to get Gumball. If he was being honest, he didn't like the slight violence the plan had and having to lie but he would do it to get Gumball back.

The latter was watching TV silently in the living room. He got noticeably reserved after the incident.

"Hey Gumball". Darwin greeted him.

The cat simply turned to him and said nothing.

"Could you accompany me upstairs?". The fish asked.

"Why?". Gumball questioned.

"I ran into a bit of a dilemma with the bathroom door". Darwin lied. He mentally patted himself on the back for that excuse.

"Okay". Gumball got off the couch and followed Darwin upstairs, who was now grinning on the inside.

While walking up the stairs, Darwin took advantage of Gumball's new and slow walk cycle and deliberately got up first. He then turned around, waiting for the right moment.

As soon as Gumball reached the top, Darwin gathered up all his strength, ran and pushed his brother off the stairs.

Darwin could see the look of disbelief on Gumball's face as he was in mid-air, his mouth wide open but no noise coming out.

At the end, the falling feline reached the floor below him and he hit it hard, but perhaps it wasn't as hard the hit on his head...

Because he was hit on it with a metallic, boxy object and that really did a number on him.

Anais was standing there, holding the computer monitor with her hands.

Gumball didn't notice the rabbit sneaking up after he and Darwin got up the stairs. That was her plan.

Darwin dashed down the stairs and joined his now-KO brother and sister.

"It ended where it began". Anais commented with a smile.

"Sure did. Let's hope it worked". Darwin said.

After a few seconds, Gumball woke up for the second time this week, groaning once again.

His siblings approached him.

"Gumball, are you okay?". Darwin questioned.

Gumball turned to their direction. He rubbed the back of his head a bit more.

"Yeah, I guess so". The cat said.

Darwin and Anais gasped in realization that Gumball was back to normal.

"Why do you two seem surprised? And why is the computer's monitor on the ground?". Gumball asked, now fully standing up.

He got some chuckling as an answer, confusing him.

"What's so funny?". He asked again.

"Mom, dad! Come here!". Anais shouted.

Nicole and Richard soon appeared.

"What is it?". The former asked.

"Gumball is back to normal!". Darwin delivered the happy news.

The parents' eyes lightened up as they embraced their eldest tightly, confusing him further.

"'Back to normal?' What do you mean?". Gumball inquired again.

Darwin and Anais laughed again. Gumball still had that confused face while Nicole and Richard continued their hugging.

 **And that's it! OMG, that was written in ONE session and it tired me out! I hope you guys still enjoyed it anyways. You really can think of this as a reversed version of the We Bare Bears episode "I Am Ice Bear" which is where I got the idea! Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav and review this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
